Amino alcohols are desirable and well known types of compounds, U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,619 describes a method for manufacturing amino alcohols as does U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,335.
It would be desirable to provide a facile method for manufacturing amino alchols which contain a primary amine group and a primary hydroxyl group on each molecule.